


Neighbour

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [51]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (on a certain appendage), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Trapped In Elevator, Vibrators, exhibitionist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur ends up in a lift with his neighbour, Ivan, who he apparently drunkenly declared his love to. Despite wanting desperately to escape the awkwardness, the lift stops working and they're stuck together for a few hours. Whatever shall they do...?





	Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadaf_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaf_Awesome/gifts).



> This is for the prompt 'Trapped' from [this post](http://fire-bear.tumblr.com/post/162555542123/send-in-a-word-and-ill-write-a-drabble-or). I only got given the one prompt so feel free to send me more.

For the umpteenth time, Arthur checked his bags to a) make sure nothing had fallen out and b) make sure no-one could see into one of the carrier bags in particular. Reassured, he stalked into his building, flashed his key fob and slipped through the automatic doors. Without stopping, he made his way to the lifts and called one, eager to get home and use some of the things he had bought. When it finally reached the lobby – slower than normal, he noticed – he stepped inside and turned, jabbing the button for his floor.

Just as he did, a voice cried out. "Ah! Wait!" Without hesitation, Arthur hit the 'door open' button and held it until the person got in.

When he looked at them, however, he realised his mistake. The man who had shouted was none other than his next-door neighbour, Ivan. He was a tall, broad man, one who looked as though he could wrap Arthur in a bear hug, keeping him safe from the outside world. His hair looked soft and was a silvery-blond, shining in the light. Whenever Arthur looked into his eyes, he could see how beautifully blue they were, changing to violet in certain lights and making him look all the more ethereal. The way he always wore a long coat and scarf, whatever the weather, made him mysterious and inticing. A dangerous combination for Arthur's lonely heart.

Especially once he had gotten to know the man. They'd moved in to the block of flats at roughly the same time and introduced themselves to each other, despite Arthur thinking he looked intimidating or creepy when he wore his sweet smile. After a few months of only exchanging pleasantries, they began to offer to cook for each other. Their conversations grew more detailed and they learnt more about each other.

Most importantly, though, Arthur had learnt that he had fallen for the guy.

It was hard to keep himself in check, ignoring the way his heart leapt with joy whenever he spotted Ivan. Every time he was surprised by his presence, he would stop breathing. And, on the occasions that Ivan teasingly flirted with him, heat would spread through his body and he would have to excuse himself to take care of a downstairs problem.

With his suppressed desires, Arthur probably shouldn't have drunk so much at Alfred's party a week or so ago. He and Ivan had been invited and Arthur had had a lovely time to begin with. After a certain point in the night (probably after the several shots of multiple kinds of alcohol), Arthur's memory blanked. People he asked said it had been very interesting but wouldn't give him details. Had he said or done something to Ivan? Should he apologise? Was Ivan waiting for him to say something? Those thoughts had weighed on him and he had kept himself from knocking on Ivan's door, avoiding him. So far, it had worked.

Not any more.

"Arthur!" Ivan exclaimed cheerfully, smiling widely. "It is good to see you!"

"Yeah," said Arthur nervously as the doors closed. "It's good to see you, too. How have you been?"

"Hm, well enough," answered Ivan, not taking his eyes off Arthur. "I've missed you, though."

Wincing at the reminder, Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes. Well. I... I was just... You see... I don't remember everything that happened at the party and I was worried that I'd said or done something... stupid."

"Not at all," said Ivan, gently. His words made Arthur relax for a moment. Then he added, "The only memorable thing was that you told me that you love me."

For a second, between floors 4 and 5, Arthur wondered if he had heard him right. But the smile on Ivan's lips and in his eyes made Arthur realise that he _had_ made an arse of himself at the party. He groaned and put his face in his hands, his shopping bags swaying. "Oh, God," he murmured before fervently praying that the lift would speed up so he could escape from Ivan and the awkwardness of trying to explain himself.

"Do not worry." Ivan sounded kind and a little unsure of himself so Arthur peeked out from between his fingers to find the taller man blushing slightly. "I liked hearing that. I feel the same about you."

And, at that exact moment, the lift jerked beneath them, stilled, and the lights went out.

Just as suddenly as they had gone, the lights came back, only with less brightness. However, the lift did not start up again and the doors didn't open. The LED display telling them what floor they were on was blank. Arthur wasn't sure how far up they had gotten but he was suddenly concerned about how far they had to fall...

"What just happened...?" he asked no-one in particular as he tried pressing their floor number again. Nothing happened and he frowned at it.

"Perhaps it wanted to hear more of our confessions," Ivan joked.

Shaking his head, Arthur set down his bags in a corner and went to the doors. They were sealed pretty tightly but he attempted to stick his fingers in the middle to pry them open. However, the gap was too small and it was clear he needed something like a crowbar which he obviously didn't have on him. Neither had Ivan, unless it was hidden in his coat.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur said. "We could be between two floors."

"I think we are," mused Ivan, eyes raised to the ceiling as he thought. "We definitely reached the tenth floor."

"Urgh." Arthur looked around, wondering what else they could do. His eyes lighted on the panel of buttons, one of which was red and had an intercom underneath it. "Oh!" he said and quickly hit the button. They heard a jangling sound, like an old bell, which went on for a few minutes before there was a sudden click.

"Hello?" came a crackly voice. "Could you state the building and lift number, please?"

After eyeing the panel, Arthur did as he was told, ending with, "What exactly happened? The power's back on but the lift's not moving."

"Ah... I'm afraid that this is a wide-spread problem with the computer system operating the lifts. We're not entirely sure what the problem is yet but there are numerous buildings in your area that are affected. Two of them, would you believe, have pregnant women in them. You don't... have pregnant women... do you?"

"No," said Arthur, quickly. "If you need to get to those women first, please do. We'll be fine. I have food with me."

"Thank you," said the voice, sounding relieved. "We'll be with you as soon as we can but it might be a few hours."

"A few-?!"

"Thank you for your patience. Goodbye." And there was another click. Arthur stared at it for a moment, waiting for it to say something else but, after a minute, he realised they were on their own once again.

"It's not so bad," said Ivan, drawing Arthur's attention back to him. "We can talk more."

That reminded Arthur that this was the man he had confessed his  _love_ to. And who had confessed it back. He wasn't sure how to feel about that: on the one hand, Ivan liked him back; on the other, he wasn't sure it was ' _love_ ' quite yet, despite his drunken declaration. But Arthur was certainly attracted to the man and wanted nothing more than to go on a date with him.

Amongst other things.

So Arthur smiled at Ivan and stepped away from the panel, closer to Ivan. "Yeah. So, uh, we know how we both feel. Would you like to go on a date?"

"That sounds nice," Ivan agreed, readily. Then his smile became innocently shy. "But... may I kiss you right now? I've wanted to do that for so long..."

Arthur knew he'd turned red without even looking in the mirrors lining the lift. "I, er, wanted that, too..." He stepped closer, cautious.

Ivan lit up at Arthur's confession and took a large step forward, closing the gap completely. "Good," he said and reached for Arthur's arms. His gentle touch made Arthur relax a little, his hands come up to rest against Ivan's chest. They looked at each other for a moment, smiling. Slowly, Ivan leaned down, his hands shifting so that they slid from Arthur's arms around Arthur's shoulders, enveloping Arthur just as Arthur had imagined he would. Arthur tipped himself up onto his toes to help Ivan as he bent over him, pursed lips searching for Arthur's. There was a brief moment of hesitation as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then there was a burst of motion and their lips were pressed together.

The contact made Arthur warm all over, spreading from his lips and heart throughout his body. He instantly knew that it wouldn't be enough with just a chaste peck. Leaning up as far as he could go, sliding his hands up and around the back of Ivan's neck, Arthur tilted his head further, shifting his lips to kiss Ivan more. Ivan kissed back, evidently happy that Arthur wasn't pulling away. Happy, Arthur hummed into the kiss, trailing his fingers over the nape of Ivan's neck.

Feeling something press against his mouth, Arthur willingly, quickly, parted his lips, allowing Ivan to slide his tongue in. His tongue was thick and powerful, quickly overpowering Arthur as he put up a meagre fight for dominance. Soon, Ivan's tongue was pressing Arthur's down, preventing him from moving it as he licked around Arthur's mouth, likely tasting the tea he had drunk throughout the day. Ivan, meanwhile, tasted minty, with an underlying taste of something meaty, as if he had taken a mint after a meal. Moaning into the kiss, Arthur pressed himself closer to Ivan, allowing him better access to his mouth.

As he did so, he realised two things. The first was that, by pressing closer, he was teetering on the tips of his toes. Ivan remedied that by shifting his hands so one large, strong hand was at the small of Arthur's back, keeping him in place. He also dipped Arthur slightly as he leaned over to kiss him deeper so that Arthur felt like a heroine in some sort of old romance film. The second thing Arthur became vaguely aware of was the fact that this amazing kiss had turned him on so much that he was half-hard and, by pressing against Ivan, he was sure to notice. There was no way Arthur could hide it for however long they were going to be stuck in the lift so, in a bout of confidence, Arthur ground his growing erection against Ivan's crotch.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one enjoying the kiss: Ivan was sporting an erection, too.

His action caused Ivan to groan, pulling away only slightly to pant into Arthur's mouth, his lips still brushing Arthur's. Loving the feeling, Arthur allowed his tongue to dart out, licking along both his and Ivan's lower lips. That made Ivan grin before kissing him just as deeply as before. Arthur reciprocated for a while before grinding against Ivan again, trying to attract his attention once more. Ivan growled into his mouth and pulled away from Arthur to gaze into his eyes; Ivan's were dark violet now, the pupils wide. Arthur knew in that moment that they _definitely_ wouldn't be stopping with a kiss.

"You're teasing me," Ivan accused him, his eyes not leaving Arthur's.

"I suppose I am," Arthur drawled, making sure to pop the 'p'.

Ivan growled. "I don't like being teased." He grabbed hold of Arthur's sweater and pulled the smaller man towards him again, crashing their lips together in a far more bruising kiss than before. Arthur revelled in it, kissing him back just as fiercely, even daring to bite Ivan's bottom lip and tug. When they pulled apart this time, both their chests were heaving. "You have a talented mouth," Ivan commented, staring at it.

Arthur smirked. "I have more talents than you've seen."

Sucking in a breath, Ivan nodded. "I think I will take a look," he murmured and planted his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Before Arthur could figure out what he was doing, Ivan pushed downwards, forcing Arthur to his knees. Quickly realising what Ivan wanted, Arthur licked his lips, eager to get started as he watched Ivan unbutton his coat to push it aside. Underneath, he was wearing a plain white top of some sort and a pair of jeans. He was quick to unbuckle his belt, unzip his trousers and pull himself out.

All Arthur could do was stare. Ivan was a tall, broad man; his hands were large; he was muscled from either going to the gym or work; and his dick was long and thick and so, so big. Arthur wasn't even sure he could get his mouth around the tip. He might not even get his hands around it. Daunted, Arthur looked up to see Ivan's encouraging smile. One of Ivan's hands came to rest on his head, ruffling his hair as he waited for Arthur to move. It made Arthur suddenly determined to make the attempt.

He shuffled forward and lifted a hand to stroke Ivan. Shockingly, Ivan still wasn't fully hard but he was quick to plump up as Arthur worked on him for a few moments. Now, he was even bigger and Arthur stared at it, wondering where to begin. Eventually, he decided to start gentle and he bent his head to kiss along Ivan's shaft, from base to head, each of them small, adoring kisses. When he reached the tip and kissed it, he let his lips part and slide part of it in before he slipped off and leaned forward to lick along the underside from the base to the tip. His hand kept moving as he worked while he raised his other hand to feel Ivan's balls.

They were just as big as his cock and heavy to boot.

Stifling a groan, Arthur returned to Ivan's tip and, with his tongue sticking out, sucked it into his mouth. For a few moments, he merely suckled on it, winding his tongue around and around it, slurping and sucking. It tasted salty, of course, but there was an underlying hint of something which Arthur labelled 'Ivan' and he loved it. Then, once he felt he had been doing the same thing for too long, Arthur pushed forwards, letting his lips and tongue drag along Ivan's skin, memorising the feel of it in his mouth.

Above him, Ivan groaned loudly, the noise echoing back from the metal walls. His hand shifted, tangling strands of Arthur's hair between his fingers. Arthur wondered if Ivan would grab hold of his hair, if he would tug it to show whether he liked or disliked what Arthur was doing. His heart pounded harder at the thought and his face felt like it was on fire.

Hoping he could force Ivan to do it, Arthur hollowed his cheeks as he slowly moved further down, sucking as he went, trying to keep his mouth tight against Ivan's dick. He got the response he was looking for as Ivan's fingers curled into his hair, tugging the strands lightly as Arthur continued to move. To show his pleasure, Arthur loudly groaned around Ivan and the man, after moaning in returned,  _pulled_ on Arthur's hair. Arthur whimpered at the combined pain and pleasure and pushed himself forward at a faster pace, lightly stroking the remaining length with his hand.

Speeding up, however, meant that Ivan was soon as the back of Arthur's throat – and he only had half of him in. Dismayed, Arthur pulled up, moving slowly again, dragging his lips and teeth and tongue, slathering it in as much saliva as he could. Ivan sharply inhaled, his fingers curling tighter in Arthur's hair. Making the return trip, Arthur found that it was sliding in a little easier this time around. Hopefully, he'd get more in.

"Ah, Arthur," Ivan sighed, his tone appreciative. "You are so good at this. Have you been practising? Have you been sucking huge cocks so you can take all of mine?"

Again, Arthur whimpered, this time because Ivan's words made his cock twitch in anticipation. He dearly wanted to remove his trousers and underwear so he could pleasure himself but he also didn't want to disappoint Ivan. Surely he would want to remove them himself? Or maybe he wanted to make Arthur come into his clothes, wanted to make him a complete mess. Either way, Arthur wanted to make Ivan happy so he would wait to see what Ivan would decide.

"You did?" asked Ivan, drawing his attention back to the man whose cock was halfway down his throat. And, with the slight lubricant, going further in, nudging at the back of Arthur's throat and his gag reflex. "Did you enjoy it? Or were they not as tasty as mine?"

Arthur wanted to reply, looking up at Ivan through his eyelashes as he tried to take more of him in, his hand keeping up a slow pace. He tried to communicate with his stare that he never wanted anyone's but Ivan's, that none of them would come close. Ivan stared down at him, his eyes darker than ever with the lust and the low lighting. It made him look somewhat demonic and Arthur loved it. Arthur groaned and his eyes flickered shut, his brain supplying lovely images of Ivan revealing a thick tail to fuck Arthur with while he forced the rest of his cock down Arthur's throat.

"Look at me," said Ivan, his free hand stroking at Arthur's cheek and jaw. It was a tender touch, at odds with Arthur's fantasies and it reminded him that this was really happening, that this man truly wanted to be with him. Smiling as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, Arthur opened his eyes again and looked up, their eyes meeting. "You are so beautiful, solnyshko. Do you enjoy sucking my cock?"

Half-whimpering, half-groaning, Arthur nodded, careful to not let his teeth dig into Ivan. Then, with the burning desire Ivan had flared up once more, Arthur slid forward again, shoving Ivan further in. Even though he was prepared for it, he still gagged. He paused, alarmed, even as Ivan groaned louder than before. The hand in Arthur's hair tightened and Ivan's hips thrust forward, driving Ivan's dick still deeper. Arthur's body tried to gag even as he willed it to stop: Ivan still wasn't all the way in and he was having to massage the remaining length with his fingers.

Suddenly, Arthur realised that he couldn't get a breath. His arousal mixed with his panic and he found his hips moving even as he released his grip on the rest of Ivan's cock to pat at his leg, his other hand on his hip as he tried to push Ivan away from him. Somehow, his message must have sunk in for Ivan pulled Arthur off him. Coughing and spluttering, Arthur clutched at his throat for a moment, his eyes roving over Ivan's dick. Despite the choking, Arthur still wanted to go back down on him and his own cock was throbbing, clearly wanting more. He peered up at Ivan to find the taller man gazing down at him with eyes clouded with lust.

Before Arthur could ask what Ivan was doing, Ivan gripped his head, one hand tangled in his hair, the other cupping his jaw, pressing against it with a finger. Without thinking, Arthur opened his mouth as wide as he could. Ivan's hand shifted from his jaw to his throat as he lined himself up and thrust in. Arthur groaned as Ivan's cock slid along his tongue, pushing further and further in. As he determinedly alternated between breathing and swallowing, Ivan massaged his throat, clearly wanting to push more of himself down Arthur's gullet. But, no matter how far Ivan pushed, Arthur couldn't fit him all in and he raised a hand to help.

Being careful, Ivan pulled out and thrust back in. Arthur encouraged him by shifting forward, clutching at Ivan's remaining length and his strong thigh. Sending Arthur a dazzling, lust-filled smile, Ivan continued his movements, speeding up slightly. Arthur made sure to keep his tongue pressed against Ivan, wondering how long it would take for Ivan to come, how long it would be before Ivan helped him, too.

However, Ivan's speed meant that he became sloppy with his thrusts, forcing more of himself into Arthur than he could comfortably take. Arthur whimpered, half from arousal, half from pain. It soon became noises of panic as Ivan fucked his throat till he was choking on it, unable to draw breath to tell him to stop. He tried pushing at him but Ivan didn't seem to notice and continued for a minute too long for Arthur's liking.

But stop he did and he quickly pulled out, leaving Arthur coughing and panting, eager to draw breath. He was still hopelessly aroused, the panic only having increased it. Slowly, it dawned on Arthur that Ivan was patting his head, the only part of Arthur he could reach while he still stood. Aside from that, Arthur realised that he hadn't been able to gulp down Ivan's cum. Pouting, Arthur looked up, seeing Ivan's still very much erect dick in front of him.

Seeing his chance, Arthur shuffled forwards, positioning himself in the perfect spot once again. But, before he could wrap his lips around Ivan, the man put a large hand on Arthur's forehead, holding him away. Arthur involuntarily whined and gazed up at Ivan pleadingly. He watched Ivan's jaw clench and heard him mutter something in Russian which was clearly swearing. Then Ivan shook his head, growled and spoke.

"No, solnyshko," he said. "I don't want to come just yet."

"Why not?" Arthur demanded, his voice crackly. He coughed to clear it before glaring up at Ivan, wanting a good explanation.

"Because, my angel, you are far too tempting. I want to fuck you."

As soon as the words left Ivan's mouth, Arthur gasped and shuddered. His entire body tingled with want and need and he found himself frantically nodding. "Yes. Fuck me. God, Ivan, please fuck me."

Ivan's smile grew. "I will. But I must find something to open you up with. Have you got anything to use as lube?"

Arthur knew he was already flushed but he still ducked his head to hide his blush as he realised what he was going to have to reveal to Ivan. "I, um..." He turned from Ivan and tried to get to his feet but soon gave up when he felt his arms and legs shaking beneath him. Reduced to crawling, he made his way to his abandoned bags and pulled close the one he had been so concerned about. Turning, he opened it up and showed it to Ivan.

Inside, there were several bottles of lube, a small pack of condoms and a few sex toys. The toys were still in their boxes which revealed them to be a rather big dildo, a vibrator of the same size and a bullet vibrator with remote. All of them were nestled inside several plastic bags in order to keep the public from seeing them.

Glancing up at Ivan, Arthur murmured, "You asked if I'd been practising... Well, I have. Only, I've clearly not gotten to your size yet..."

Grinning now, Ivan reached down to pluck a bottle from the bag. "We're lucky the lift broke today, mm?"

"What... What would you have done if I'd had no shopping with me?" Arthur ventured to ask.

With a nonchalant shrug, Ivan said, "I would have improvised." And he flicked open the bottle, making Arthur shudder in anticipation. "Now, undress."

Arthur scrambled to his feet to willingly divest himself of every article of clothing. He started with his thin, red sweater and his white shirt and tie, almost strangling himself in his haste. Next, he pulled down his smart trousers and his boxers, his cock practically springing from its cage to stand proud. Once he realised that he couldn't really spread his legs with them wrapped around his ankles, he even went so far as to remove his shoes and socks, wincing as his feet touched the cold metal floor.

Ivan watched him with a smug smirk, clearly proud that he'd made Arthur do what he wanted. Arthur didn't much care, too excited by the prospect of having Ivan inside of him. Stepping towards him as soon as he was done, Ivan lifted a hand and cupped Arthur's cheek, thumb rubbing along Arthur's bottom lip. "Good," he murmured, pushing his thumb slowly into Arthur's mouth. Arthur immediately licked at it, starting to suck on it much as he had with Ivan's dick, trying to suppress a shudder at Ivan's praise. "Go stand against the wall, facing it. Brace yourself on the railing and spread your legs."

Almost saying 'yessir', Arthur hurried to comply. Once he had done as Ivan asked, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Ivan squeezing lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together. Finished with it for now, Ivan dropped the bottle, some of the liquid splattering onto the floor. Then he came up behind Arthur, his cock still out and fully hard. Arthur took a sharp intake of breath as he watched Ivan come closer and he held it when he felt Ivan take hold of one of his arse cheeks and pull it to the side.

"Mm," said Ivan, staring down at Arthur. "You have a lovely little hole."

"Ah, Ivan," Arthur said, breathlessly. "Please," he added when his partner didn't seem to be about to do anything.

"Relax, solnyshko. I will not leave you untouched."

True to his word, Arthur felt something slide between his cheeks, moving up and down over his hole. His body instinctively tensed and he gasped at the slick sensation. Slowly, the light feeling of Ivan's finger pressed closer, pushing against him. At first, it merely felt as if Ivan was prodding him for attention. Then, as Ivan pushed his way in, Arthur began to feel the burn and slight pain of the stretch.

And he realised something: while his own fingers were long and thin, Ivan's were long and  _ thick _ . Not the thickness which came from being fat but, rather, the thickness of being big-boned. That meant that Arthur's initial stretching was far greater than usual and more painful than he was used to. He gasped and hung his head, hitting the mirrored wall. Not that he was concerned about that when he could feel Ivan's finger slide in to the first knuckle. 

Ivan stopped then and Arthur took the opportunity to breathe deeply. "Well?" said Ivan. "How does it feel?"

"So big," Arthur babbled. "God, your fingers and your cock... so big!"

"Does it hurt?" asked Ivan, sounding concerned.

Arthur considered lying but he was sure he'd scream if Ivan moved any faster. "Yes," he told Ivan. "But it's good. Wait a little longer. I'll tell you when I can take more of you."

"Yebat', Artur," muttered Ivan, his finger twitching inside Arthur. He cried out in surprise as a tingle of pleasure and a stab of pain shot through him. Ivan muttered something again that Arthur couldn't hear over the pounding of his heart in his ears. Then Ivan said, louder, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," breathed Arthur, trying to will his heart to slow. "Just... wait."

This time, Ivan was the one to do what he was told, waiting until Arthur nodded to sink his finger further in. The stretch and burn made Arthur cry out, though he immediately nodded when Ivan asked if it was okay to move. Ever so slowly, Ivan's finger was shoved all the way inside him. He could feel it inside, feel the bumps of Ivan's knuckles, feel the slight twitches as it shifted against his walls. Breathing deeply, Arthur nodded and Ivan pulled the finger out, pushing it back in almost immediately.

Over the space of a few minutes or an hour or maybe forever, Ivan picked up speed as he thrust his finger in and out. He never once brushed Arthur's prostate, though, and Arthur was becoming increasingly desperate. His legs were tensed, his body wobbling on the tips of his toes as they yearned to curl from the pleasure. Every time Ivan pulled out, Arthur expected to feel a second push in but Ivan was thorough and waited until Arthur was pleading with ' _ please _ ' and ' _ Ivan _ ' and ' _ I need-  _ please' before venturing forth with the second.

Again, the stretch burned but it was slightly less painful than before, Arthur's pleasure overriding it. He wanted so badly to reach down to his cock and take it in hand but he feared that he'd fall off Ivan's fingers if he let go of the railing. As it was, he could feel the pre-cum dribbling down his length or feel it hit his toes as he was pushed forward when Ivan thrust in.

Eventually, Ivan scissored his fingers apart in short, fast bursts. Each separation of the fingers made Arthur yell, even more so when he felt one of them brush close to that spot. It took a while but Ivan soon deemed him ready for a third and he slid it in. Arthur's arse hungrily sucked it in, the burning quickly fading to pleasure and being filled again and again. Everything narrowed down to those three fingers, rubbing against the walls, twisting and turning, prodding-

Arthur cried out louder than before when Ivan finally hit Arthur's prostate. His knuckles were white on the railing as he stared, wide-eyed, down at them, heaving in deep breaths as he calmed himself. He didn't want to come just from being fingered. It would be much better if he came while being fucked. But at this rate...

"Ah," Ivan whispered, his mouth suddenly beside Arthur's ear, his body draped over his trembling frame. "Found it."

"Oh," said Arthur. "Oh, oh, oh,  _ please _ , Ivan..."

And Ivan obliged, twisting his fingers just so and hitting the spot again. And again. And again.

It didn't take long for Arthur to become mindless, gripping tight to the railing to ground himself.  _ Don't come, don't come, don't come _ , was at the back of his mind. But the rest of his body betrayed him and he found himself chanting, "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, please,  _ please _ , close, need-"

Cruelly, Ivan pressed against his prostrate a final time, holding his fingers there as he dug into it, further and further in. Arthur's cry became a shout became a scream and- He came so hard that his legs buckled under him and he slid from Ivan's fingers to the ground, hanging from the railing that he couldn't let go of. Panting, he stared at the metal wall, dazed and wondering whether he really had just fallen from heaven.

Then he realised Ivan wasn't behind him any more and he frowned, turning to look. "Ivan," he croaked, trying to stand and cross to where Ivan was standing.

"I'm just getting a condom," Ivan said, his back to Arthur's. "And then we will continue here."

Arthur almost asked why they would change location but there was a much more pressing problem. "Those condoms won't be big enough for you."

Ivan smirked at him over his shoulder, waving a plain, black wallet in Arthur's direction. "I carry my own," he told Arthur. Arthur's cock twitched in interest: he had no doubt that Ivan carried his own because he was far too big for the regular sizes.

He opened the packet and rolled the latex on, the thing easily stretching to accommodate Ivan completely, unlike Arthur's mouth. Then he returned to the bottle of lube and practically emptied the rest of it along his length, stroking himself until he was completely covered. Arthur watched it all with interest, his hole twitching, needing to be filled, and his dick valiantly trying to take interest. Once he was ready, Ivan then turned to Arthur and, grabbing his arm tightly, he pulled him to his feet and positioned him in exactly the same way at the opposite side of the lift.

Leaning over Arthur, Ivan murmured into his ear, his breath blowing across his neck. "I'm putting it in now. Ready?"

"Yes," Arthur breathed, tingling all over with anticipation and from post-orgasmic bliss. His cock was already twitching, evidently ready to be brought back to full hardness.

Spreading Arthur's arse cheeks, Ivan lined himself up. Arthur helped him by holding one of them out the way as Ivan guided his dick towards Arthur's stretched hole. Then, finally, it was pressed against him – and Arthur realised again how big Ivan truly was. It felt as if the tip of his cock was far bigger than Arthur's opening and he tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax.

Slowly, Ivan pushed forward. The large member forced its way inside of Arthur, stretching him even more. It was just as painful as the initial fingering without the pleasure to wash it away. So Arthur whimpered, clutching at the railing and waiting for Ivan to stop. But Ivan kept going, seemingly forever, slowly, slowly pushing himself partway in. Finally, he stopped and his hands came to Arthur's hips, gripping them so firmly that Arthur knew he would have bruises.

"Arthur," Ivan gasped, panting. "So tight. So good. Can I?"

Frantically, Arthur shook his head. "Too big," he explained in a shaky voice. "Just... need..."

Clearly understanding him, Ivan let go of his hips and slid his arms around Arthur's waist. Leaning towards Arthur, he began to kiss Arthur's jaw and neck. Arthur sighed and let his head fall to the side, allowing Ivan full access. Ivan instantly took advantage of it and began to kiss and lick and bite at his neck and jaw. The lovely sensations couple with the feeling of Ivan being in the process of entering him got Arthur half-hard and he pressed back against Ivan, feeling his cock slide in a little more. He cried out in surprise and stilled.

"I thought I had to wait," said Ivan, his lips brushing Arthur's ear before he took the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it.

Biting his lip, Arthur tried to get his breathing under control enough to be able to respond. "I... I just..."

All of his words were lost as Ivan bit his ear at the same instant he reached up with one arm and took one of Arthur's nipples between thumb and forefinger. Arthur softly cried out at the biting and completely lost his breath when Ivan twisted the nipple, continuing so far around that it was painful and yet so very pleasurable. Then he twisted it in the other direction. Arthur cried out, his hips rocking back and forth as he tried to thrust into something but keep Ivan inside him at the same time.

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked some time later.

"Yes," moaned Arthur, clutching at the railing as he'd been told.

"Good," said Ivan and began to push further in.

For a few moments, all Arthur could think about was the pain and pleasure of being slowly, agonisingly filled. Every inch was painful but Ivan was careful and rubbed and stroked Arthur's body in all the right places to keep him from flinching away. He never once touched Arthur's cock, though, and the smaller man was beginning to get desperate, his desire beginning to outweigh the pain.

Finally, Ivan stopped moving in. "I don't think I can get any more in at the moment," he told Arthur. "Tell me when you're ready."

Dazed from the intense sensations, Arthur only took a minute before he quickly nodded. "Yeah," he said, slightly slurred. "Fuck me."

"Of course," said Ivan and began to pull out. Arthur immediately whimpered and whined, upset at the loss of the glorious cock inside him. He didn't have long to wait, however, as Ivan slowly pushed back in again as soon as he reached the tip. It slid back in, every part of it felt by Arthur as his walls squeezed around him. This time, it went slightly further in, perhaps only a millimetre – both Arthur and Ivan could feel it, though.

They continued with the slow pace for a while, Arthur staying as still as possible when his thighs were shaking from the effort of staying upright. It was almost more painful than the stretching, how slow Ivan was going. Eventually, Arthur glared over his shoulder, waiting until Ivan's scrunched up eyes opened to spot him. "Faster," Arthur ordered.

With a smirk, Ivan obeyed. Without a word, he sped up, gradually getting faster and faster. Soon, the lift was filled with their grunts, gasps, moans and the slap of Ivan's balls on Arthur's arse – despite his cock not being entirely inside Arthur, his balls were large and heavy enough to hit him. Arthur's chest heaved, his hands still curled tightly around the railing. With his head bowed, Arthur could see sweat dripping from his hair and onto the part of the railing between his thumbs.

Suddenly, Ivan's hands left him and he leaned over Arthur, bending him over further till his head touched his right hand. Then his hands were on him again, on the inside of Arthur's thighs. Ivan straightened up and said, "Lean back. On my shoulder."

Arthur did as he was told, letting go of the railing so he could place all his weight on Ivan's broad chest. His woollen coat scraped along Arthur's bare back and the scarf tickled Arthur's neck making him bite his lip. As soon as he had settled, Ivan gripped his thighs tightly and hauled Arthur into the air, his legs kept spread by Ivan's hands. Arthur gasped: not only was he incredibly impressed by the show of strength, the change in position made Ivan slide a little deeper within him. It was made all the better when Ivan lifted him even further, pulling himself out, before dropping Arthur back onto him.

Groaning loudly, Arthur pressed his head more firmly against Ivan's shoulder. He had the brief realisation that he'd lost any control he could have had before Ivan began to fuck him just as fast as before. With every other thrust, Arthur could feel Ivan brushing against his prostate, drawing out long moans and making Arthur lose all rational thought. Soon he was reduced to a chant of, "Ivan, Ivan, please, more, faster, more, harder, there!" His hands gripped Ivan's arms in an attempt to anchor himself, to keep him from floating away in bliss.

Then Ivan shifted once more, this time hooking one arm under Arthur's left knee and gripping his other leg with the same hand. That freed his other hand to reach up and grab hold of Arthur's hair. Arthur gasped and moaned, closing his eyes in bliss. Ivan shifted Arthur's head so that he bared his neck, licking him from the base of it to his jaw. Arthur tried to look at him, to watch him, when Ivan whispered in his ear.

"Look in the mirror. Watch yourself being fucked by me."

For a moment, Arthur couldn't understand what he meant, entirely unaware of where he was. Then he blinked and raised his eyes, Ivan's grip keeping him locked in position. What he saw made his eyes widen and an approving groan tore from his throat.

Ivan was still wearing his coat and scarf which effectively hid how muscled he clearly was. Meanwhile, his trousers were around his ankles, shoes still on. His dick was, of course, still hard as Arthur could feel but it was almost impossible to see as it rapidly disappeared into Arthur's arse. As for Arthur, he looked completely wrecked. His face was red and there was sweat dripping off him. Legs spread, dick hard and slick from the copious amount of pre-cum. His thighs jiggled as he was pulled up and dropped back down, Ivan thrusting up to meet him. Chest heaving, Arthur looked further down, just able to see the edge of his own arsehole when Ivan pulled him up: watching it greedily accept Ivan back in had him biting his lip, hard, to stop himself from moaning. All in all, it was an erotic sight and it made the desire and pressure build in Arthur's abdomen.

Looking up, he met Ivan's gaze in the mirror, studying his face. Ivan's cheeks were a ruddy colour and his eyes were still the dark violet from before, if not darker. Lust painted his features sultry as he smirked at Arthur, clearly aware how much this was arousing him. He watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Ivan's head, along the curve of his cheek and dribble to the corner of Ivan's mouth. The taller man licked it and Arthur found himself groaning again, wanting that tongue on him.

Instead of granting his wish, Ivan shifted again, this time lowering Arthur's right leg to the floor but raising his left. The position made Arthur squeeze around Ivan and he could feel the entire drag of Ivan's cock thrusting in and out of him. Arthur showed his approval by moaning and saying, "Fuck, Ivan. So good."

"Hold onto the railing with one hand," Ivan told him and he did as he was told with his right one. That meant that he was supporting his weight on the right side of his body while Ivan kept his other side lifted. It also freed Ivan's hand and Arthur frowned as he watched it stroke his hip, causing shudders to rack Arthur's body.

"What're you going to do?" Arthur asked, breathlessly.

"Don't watch my hand," Ivan ordered him and Arthur quickly looked up and back into Ivan's eyes. They pinned him with their intenseness, practically radiating lust. It made Arthur feel even more aroused, sure he would come just from the look.

But Arthur instead gasped as Ivan's large hand took hold of his dick. It almost covered Arthur's entire length. He could feel Ivan massaging it without stroking, merely squeezing it a finger at a time. The leg Arthur stood on wobbled as he felt the bliss of having his cock in something tight and being filled repeatedly and rapidly.

Without warning, Ivan shifted his body at the same instant he began to pump Arthur in short, firm strokes. Ivan began to hit Arthur's prostate, the head of his huge cock hitting Arthur squarely in his sweet spot, over and over, faster and faster. Arthur's head fell back as he let out an elongated cry which dropped in volume till it became silent. As soon as his head hit Ivan's shoulder, however, his hand left Arthur and grabbed his hair, pulling him back up so he could see them in the mirror. Then it fell back upon him, stroking Arthur faster and faster.

Everything narrowed to the sensations Arthur was feeling. Filled to the brim, over and over, faster and faster. Hips moving, fucking into a tight hole. Seeing Ivan's face scrunch up in concentration and effort. Pleasure. Bliss. Full. Pressure. Lips moving, forming words not heard by Arthur himself: _"More. Ivan. Faster. Please. So big. So good. There. Please. Please. So close. Just a little-"_

Head falling back, toes on one foot curling, other leg tensing, Arthur screamed as everything became too much. His dick throbbed several times, sending spurts of cum upwards. Arthur floated for a moment, content for a while, a hand still on his cock, something still filling him up repeatedly.

Just as he was slowly coming back down to earth, Ivan pushed in _deep_ for a final time, grunting as he came. Arthur could feel the warmth within him as Ivan filled the condom and he felt a flash of disappointment that Ivan had worn one. He wanted to feel Ivan's cum inside of him, dripping out of his arse. Or kept there, sloshing around as he wore a plug.

Slowly, Ivan lowered them to the ground, clearly unable to keep standing. As they shifted, Arthur noticed that there was cum all over the mirror; when he glanced over to the side they'd been at for the fingering, he noted that it was the same there. With a little effort and some wincing, Ivan manoeuvred them until he had his back to the wall. Once they were comfortable, he pulled himself out of Arthur to a whimper from the smaller man.

"Wanted you inside me," Arthur murmured petulantly, his throat sore from the fucking and the screaming.

Chuckling, Ivan shook his head and pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek. He moved Arthur so that Arthur sat upon one of Ivan's knees, his legs draped over the other. Arthur took the opportunity to wrap his arms lazily around Ivan's neck and nuzzle into his shoulder. "Rest," said Ivan, big hands stroking Arthur's hips, making him feel safe.

"Hm," was all the reply Arthur could manage as he relaxed completely and let his eyes flutter shut. He wasn't going to fall asleep, he told himself, he had to get up and get dressed before anyone found them...

* * *

Arthur dozed for a little while, exhausted but aware of every movement Ivan made, every stroke of his fingers along Arthur's skin. Eventually, he had shaken his tiredness away and instead revelled in Ivan's touch, pleased to feel him stroke his hips or his back or squeeze his arse. It was a lovely way to be told how much he meant to Ivan and he found himself determined to show Ivan the same.

So he shifted his head to brush his lips against Ivan's jaw before giving it a kiss. He placed several kisses along Ivan's jaw which Ivan returned with kisses pressed to Arthur's hair. It started languid and chaste, quietly sharing affection. However, the contentment and adoration Arthur felt spreading through him with each kiss made his heart beat faster and he soon became desperate to show Ivan even more of his feelings. His kisses became quicker, hurriedly kissing up and down his jaw and to what he could reach of his neck without removing the scarf. But he wasn't the only one feeling hungry for more as Ivan's own kisses came faster and frantic.

Finally, Arthur could take it no longer and shifted so that he sat up straighter. He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Ivan's mouth, licked at his lips and then slid off his lap. Ivan seemed about to protest, frowning at Arthur before Arthur turned on his knees to slide himself onto Ivan's lap. The man grinned when Arthur was better situated and he placed a hand on the small of Arthur's back to keep him steady, his other hand firmly stroking up and down Arthur's thigh.

"Ivan," Arthur murmured.

"Yes?" Ivan replied, smiling at Arthur encouragingly.

In answer, Arthur leaned forward to kiss him, lazily flicking his tongue out along Ivan's lips. Ivan allowed him in and he stroked his tongue along Ivan's, mapping Ivan's mouth, committing it to memory, just in case. Ivan kissed him back, his tongue pressing against Arthur's but not bothering to try to push his tongue into Arthur's mouth. As they kissed, Arthur placed his hands on either side of Ivan's jaw, thumbs stroking across the corners of his mouth.

When they eventually pulled back, Arthur said, "Thank you. That was amazing. I almost wish it hadn't stopped."

"Almost?" questioned Ivan, looking amused.

"Well, I like this, too."

"If you want me to make love to you," Ivan pointed out, "you can tell me. I'll do it, slow and gentle."

The words made desire flash through Arthur and he sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure which part of his statement had caused the arousal but it was already too late to deny it; Ivan had noticed his reaction. Biting his lip, Arthur shook his head. "We can't. Not here. They'll be here soon."

"They said it would be a few hours," Ivan said. "Besides, I want to show you how much I love you."

"We've already done that," Arthur said, raising his eyebrow. He glanced at where the cum still stained the mirror on the opposite wall and wondered if he had anything to clean it off.

"No." Ivan's hands slid around to Arthur's arse and squeezed, making him sigh in approval. "You showed me that you will obey me in the bedroom. I showed you that I am used to being in charge. And we both showed our desire for each other. But desire and love are two different things."

"I can show you in your bedroom."

"Show me now," Ivan demanded. Arthur thought it was an order till he saw Ivan's wide eyes. They were practically pleading with Arthur to say yes.

For a moment, he bit his lip. They had just had sex: Arthur's throat was still sore from being fucked, his arse would probably protest when he moved and he'd already come twice. He wasn't sure he had it in him for another round. But the thought of slowly being fucked by that huge dick thrust itself to the front of his mind and he suddenly wanted to test his stamina. Surely he could at least make Ivan feel good even if he didn't get off himself?

"Okay," Arthur said, quietly.

Ivan's eyes widened further and he wrapped his arms around Arthur, drawing him close. Arthur let out an 'oof' as he had the breath squeezed out of him. It was a nice, comforting feeling and he knew then that he was in good hands. Ivan released him only briefly, quickly pulling his face forward and into another kiss. Again, the kiss was slow and loving, their tongues twining, neither of them bothering to dominate it.

With one hand on Arthur's back to steady him, Arthur kept track of the other as it went back to stroking his thigh. Then it shifted, travelling inwards to nudge against Arthur's cock. Ivan's fingers trailed along its length, up and down, teasing it to try to wake it. Arthur shuddered at the sensation, yearning for more yet still a little tired. He opened his eyes as he pulled away from the kiss, gazing into Ivan's.

Before he could say anything, Ivan spoke. "I'll make sure you're taken care of." His voice was so gentle that Arthur nodded, shifting in his lap to give him better access. As soon as he had, Ivan took Arthur in a strong grip and began to stroke him, long and slow and terribly gently.

While he did that, Arthur leaned forward and began to kiss Ivan's face. He started with the forehead, moved to his cheeks and moved along his jaw. When he reached Ivan's chin, he moved to his nose and pecked him right on the tip. Ivan's nose scrunched up and his hand stopped. Arthur blinked and leaned back so he could look Ivan in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently.

For a second, Ivan merely stared. Then, in a small voice, he said, "Everyone says my nose is big..."

"And?" Arthur prompted. When Ivan only shook his head in bewilderment, Arthur added, "I don't see why it's a problem. It's a part of you and I like it." And he kissed Ivan there again for good measure.

Smiling again, Ivan's hands squeezed Arthur's dick, clearly happy and overwhelmed. Arthur chuckled and pressed a quick peck to Ivan's lips. "You're lovely," Ivan told him as he pulled away.

"Mm. So are you," Arthur replied, reaching up to take hold of the scarf, intent on removing it.

Suddenly, a hand closed around his wrist, grip so tight that Arthur feared for a moment it would be broken. Ivan's gaze was stern as he moved it away from the scarf. "No. Leave it."

"But-"

" _Leave it_."

Arthur stared at Ivan, wondering what he was hiding. Did he have scars? A birthmark he considered ugly? Whatever it was, Arthur was sure he'd love it, regardless. However, Ivan's gaze was harsh and he decided that he shouldn't push it. So he pouted a little and leaned forward to speak into Ivan's ear.

"That's a shame. I wanted to kiss your neck."

The reaction to his comment was immediate. Ivan shuddered. Beneath him, Arthur felt something brush against his thigh and he was sure he was feeling Ivan's hard cock. His own was only half-hard but he was sure that he'd be fully erect before long.

Since he seemed to like the thought of kisses to his neck, Arthur continued to whisper his plans. "I would have kissed your neck a few times before I licked it. From your collarbone to your jaw, my tongue flat against your skin." Ivan shuddered again, his dick brushing against Arthur's balls and making him shiver with anticipation. "Then... Then I would have parted my lips and latched onto you, as high as possible so people could see it, and I'd have sucked on you. And, once I'd sucked and sucked, I'd have bared my teeth and _bit_ you."

This time, Ivan gasped as well as shuddered. "Arthur... You may not be an angel. A minx, perhaps, or a devil in disguise."

"Not a very good disguise, though, hm?" retorted Arthur with a smirk. He pressed his mouth against Ivan's cheek so he could feel the smirk before he returned to Ivan's ear and bit his lobe. There was a gasp which Arthur ignored as he tugged and sucked on it, waiting to see what Ivan would do next.

His response was to grip Arthur's hips tightly, shifting his butt back. Arthur didn't let go so he was unaware that this new position lined up their dicks perfectly. He only realised this when Ivan held him steady and pressed his entire length up and against Arthur's own. Moaning around the earlobe and directly into Ivan's ear, Arthur pressed down as well, rutting slowly against him, hardening up as he did.

Time passed as they stayed like that, rubbing against each other, sometimes with Ivan's hand holding them steady. Arthur kept his mouth close to Ivan's face, kissing him all over or sucking at his lower lip or sticking his tongue into Ivan's ear. More and more often, however, Arthur found himself panting into Ivan's ear, the pressure in his abdomen slowly building at an agonising rate.

Eventually, Ivan's hand found his way to Arthur's hole again, his fingers rubbing against the rim. That made Arthur groan into Ivan's ear. "Oh, Ivan," he sighed when he'd caught his breath. "Put it in."

"Put what in?" asked Ivan, innocently. And he pressed three of his fingers at once into Arthur.

It was a strange sensation. Being so stretched, he could barely feel them. But having anything pressing against his inner walls made him eager for more. Involuntarily, he began to move, essentially fucking himself on Ivan's fingers while pushing against his cock when he moved forward.

"You... You know what," Arthur replied, panting into Ivan's ear. " _Please_ , Ivan. I need you."

That was all it took to get Ivan to remove his fingers and reach into his pocket. He pulled out the wallet, opened it up, removed another foil packet and tucked the wallet away again. Before Ivan could open the condom, though, Arthur took it off him and ripped it open with his teeth, eyes locked with Ivan's. He pulled it out and shuffled backwards so that he could roll it onto Ivan's large cock. As he did so, he found himself licking his lips, solely focussed on the huge thing which would soon be inside him once more, where it belonged. He happily sighed once he'd gotten it fully on Ivan and, after finding the lube and slicking it up, he moved forwards again, pressing up against Ivan's chest as he held himself up on his knees. Ivan's hands found their place on Arthur's hips.

They paused then and looked at each other. "Are you ready?" Ivan asked.

"Always," Arthur answered with a grin.

Smiling in response, Ivan began to help lower Arthur onto his dick. They went slowly – so much so that it seemed like it was an eternity until Arthur felt Ivan pressed against him. Then it slid past the first ring of muscle and continued onwards as Arthur went lower and lower. Finally, he found himself seated in Ivan's lap, chest heaving as he bit his lip to keep from crying out: this time, he had been able to accommodate the entirety of Ivan, the last stretch burning deep within Arthur.

When he came back to his senses, Arthur looked up at Ivan. His partner looked concerned but, when Arthur smiled at him, Ivan smiled back, leaning forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Can I move?" he asked.

"I rather think I'll be the one moving," Arthur said with a laugh.

Ivan nodded and squeezed Arthur's hips. It encouraged Arthur to begin, lifting himself from Ivan despite how comfortable he had felt seated in his lap with his dick up his arse. Slowly, he pulled himself up till the tip remained and then he dropped down again. He kept this slow pace for a while, breathing and concentrating on his movements. Eventually, he began to feel much more pleasure than pain and he tried to move faster. But Ivan's grip stopped him and he frowned at the other man.

"We are making love," Ivan explained. "We have to go slow."

Perplexed, Arthur smiled at him and shook his head. "We may be doing this a while, then," he said. "I won't come from this."

"I'll make sure you will," said Ivan with his own grin. And, without warning, Ivan let go of Arthur's hips to wrap his arms around Arthur's waist. Before Arthur could move or question it, Ivan pulled Arthur close so that they were chest to chest, changing the angle Ivan was entering him. "Remember," he whispered into Arthur's ear, "go slow."

"I will," Arthur whispered back, giving Ivan a peck on the cheek and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Slowly, he began moving again, letting out a moan as Ivan's cock brushed against his prostate again. Meanwhile, Ivan had bent his head and was kissing along Arthur's jaw. Then he dipped his head further to kiss at Arthur's neck, earning him a sigh of contentment from Arthur. With a lick and a suck, Ivan was suddenly biting at Arthur, marking him in a highly visible place. And he didn't stop at one, constantly shifting to create a new one.

Groaning, Arthur gasped out a question. "What do... hickeys... have to do... with making... love?"

"They're love bites," Ivan retorted, also sounding out of breath.

"I want to give you one, too," Arthur said, almost whining.

"Next time," promised Ivan before biting at Arthur's jaw.

"People... will... notice," Arthur complained, though he didn't bother trying to stop him.

"I know," was the reply as Ivan bit at Arthur's Adam's apple.

That made Arthur shudder, barely keeping himself from going faster. True to his word, however, he stayed at the same slow pace. He let himself relax as he did, concentrating on the feel of Ivan's cock dragging in and out of him, driving deeply into him. Ivan's hand kept in time with each thrust, tugging at Arthur, holding him firmly. His teeth latched onto every available space and Arthur shuddered when he chose to bite at his collarbone or just under his ear. Every sensation was much the same as the fucking he'd had in front of the mirror – but it was so much more intense.

Biting his lip to keep from whimpering, Arthur tangled his fingers in Ivan's hair. He tugged, gently, drawing Ivan's attention to him. Looking up, Ivan tilted his head, blissful smile stretching his bruised lips. It was a beautiful sight and Arthur groaned, eyes fluttering shut for an instant.

"Ivan..." he murmured. "God, this is- Please. I need... I need more."

"No, you don't," Ivan told him.

Through fluttering eyelashes, Arthur gave him a pleading look. It only made Ivan laugh. "Please," Arthur said again. "I can't take it. It's so... much."

"Much?" asked Ivan, teasingly.

"Much... I can't-I can't think straight, Ivan. _Please_."

"Good." Ivan's smile grew. "I want you to feel my love and if that makes you unable to think, I'm happy."

"Happy," echoed Arthur, gazing at Ivan's lips. An idea had occurred to him and he was tempted to see it through. "Kiss me," he said and leaned forward, throwing off their rhythm for a moment.

Obliging his demand, Ivan met him halfway, tilting his head to move his lips against Arthur's. Their tongues lazily wrapped around each other's. Ivan's free hand moved up to hold the back of Arthur's hair, letting his fingers slide through the strands. The kiss drew them closer and Arthur struggled to move back onto Ivan's cock while continuing the kiss, causing their lips to part as he shifted up and down. But they kept coming together, kissing each other with a lazy confidence that belied how long they had been together.

Soon, however, Arthur began to feel a little desperate. He wasn't sure what he was desperate for or to do but he knew that he wanted to snog Ivan, kiss him deeper than before. And he did so, sticking his tongue further into Ivan's mouth. Ivan moaned, his own tongue retreating to stay with Arthur's. The kiss became faster, their lips moving more rapidly, their breaks for air shorter as they continued.

Suddenly, Arthur's dick was left to fend for itself as Ivan removed his hand. Both his arms were suddenly around Arthur's waist and he pulled him close till they were chest to chest, only Ivan's clothes separating them. The brushing of Arthur's nipples and cock against the material of Ivan's coat was more intense than just skin on skin and he had to part from Ivan to suck in a sharp breath before he could return to kissing him. At the same time, Ivan began to thrust up, helping Arthur work them both to completion.

Even though it was longer drawn out, Arthur could feel the pressure building, could feel his orgasm approaching. With it, he found it more and more difficult to remember to keep kissing Ivan. For several thrusts, he would simply be panting into Ivan's mouth before they crashed their lips together, licking at each other's lips and tongues. Then, over the sounds of them panting and the slow slap of skin on skin, Arthur heard Ivan speaking.

"So good, Arthur. You're beautiful. So beautiful. You are an angel. You're perfect. I love you. Love your hair. Love your eyes. Your eyes are precious, shining. Amazing. Wonderful."

Hearing Ivan sing his praises, pushed Arthur closer to the edge. "I-Ivan!" he gasped. "God, gonna come. So close. I-I need you."

"You have me," Ivan answered, smoothly. "I'm close, too. Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Arthur asked, absently. His legs were shaking and he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep moving for much longer.

"That you love me. I love you, Arthur."

"Oh!" cried Arthur, feeling his dick twitch. Dazed, all he could feel was the drag of Ivan's cock within him, the feel of the coarse material rubbing against his trapped cock, the sound of Ivan's pretty voice. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, Ivan!" He was so close, nearly there, just a little more, a little deeper, hit his prostate, he needed Ivan- "Ivan, oh! Oh, Ivan, love, ah, you!"

And he got his wish. Ivan suddenly squeezed Arthur tight, Arthur's chin forced to rest on Ivan's shoulder as he suddenly thrust upwards: fast, hard and deep. Arthur gasped with each thrust, unable to move or help Ivan as he was shaken to the core. Eventually, Ivan thrust one last time and-

Pleasure coursed through Arthur from a point deep within him and throughout his body as he came, Ivan's final thrust spearing his prostate. Somehow, this orgasm was more intense than the previous ones and he felt himself float upwards, blissful, barely aware of what was happening. He felt good. He didn't want the feeling to end. He wanted more, yearned for it. When he came down a little from the pure high, Arthur realised he was shuddering, his arms wrapped tightly around Ivan's shoulders. Ivan still held him tight in his grasp, though he had turned his head to mouth at Arthur's jaw. So Arthur turned his head to weakly lick at Ivan's earlobe, waiting for his heart to stop pounding and his breath to return.

"See?" whispered Ivan once he had recovered enough to slip out of Arthur. "That's how much I love you."

Exhausted, Arthur nodded into Ivan's neck. "I saw," he murmured, though what exactly he saw, he wasn't sure. "Did I show you what you wanted?"

Ivan hummed, thinking. "You showed me that you are impatient in sex."

Arthur laughed at that. "I suppose that's true," he sighed.

Nuzzling Arthur's hair, Ivan murmured, "Rest. We'll clean up in a little while."

Nodding, Arthur did as he was told, completely relaxing his weight on Ivan's chest, not bothering to shift from his position straddling Ivan's lap. Ivan's large hands stroked his bare back and he happily closed his eyes in bliss, concentrating on his touch. Up and down, went his hands, up and down, up and down, up and down...

* * *

Arthur was woken to the crackling sound of the intercom. He also found himself laid out on a pile of his clothes, Ivan's sullied coat draped over him. Ivan was nowhere to be seen at first, until Arthur rubbed at his eyes and sat up, feeling groggy and pouting at the fact that Ivan was over by the panel, his trousers hitched up but not fastened. He was speaking into the intercom as Arthur's brain kicked into gear.

"We are fine, thank you. One of us was shopping and we had everything we needed."

Snorting in amusement, Arthur grinned when Ivan turned to him, an answering amused smile on his face. "What's going on?" Arthur asked him but the intercom buzzed to life once again.

"Well, it shouldn't be too long now," said the same person as before. "Probably take us half an hour at the most to get the lift sorted and lowered to the ground floor."

"Thank you," Ivan said. "We will amuse ourselves until then."

With that, the conversation ended and Ivan turned to come back to Arthur. He smiled up at his lover, whose white t-shirt stretched over his delectable muscles, and lifted his arms. "Help me up, will you?"

"Why?" asked Ivan with a pout. "Let's cuddle some more. You're adorable when you sleep."

Blushing at the comment, Arthur shook his head. "No, no. We need to clean up." He looked at the walls. "Especially the obvious evidence."

"I would rather leave it. It brings back lovely memories..."

Shaking his head in amusement, Arthur said, "Don't be daft. We can't let anyone know what we did here."

"Having sex with you would be more preferable," Ivan told him.

"Darling, I don't think I'd be able to have you in me again so soon."

Ivan tilted his head, clearly thinking. Then his eyes seemed to light up and he reached down to oblige Arthur's request for help to stand, letting his coat slide to the floor. "I have an idea."

"Oh?" said Arthur, wincing as he shifted his weight. It was clear that he was going to be in pain for the next few days and, if they continued in much the same vein as they dated, probably the foreseeable future, too. There was a rustling sound and Arthur glanced over to find Ivan rummaging in his bags. "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," Ivan said, not turning to him. "And keep your legs spread."

"Why?" Despite his query, Arthur did as he was told, eager to please.

"Shush," said Ivan. There was more rustling, the sound of a box opening and packaging being removed and a popping sound. Footsteps carried Ivan to Arthur's back. Wondering what was going on, Arthur almost turned to him only to jump slightly as Ivan placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. He seemed to lean on Arthur, as if he was reaching down. Arthur couldn't understand what he was up to – until he felt something slide between his arse cheeks, heading for his hole.

Before he could even cry out, Ivan had slipped something inside of him. He didn't get the chance to recover before Ivan was shifting it around until it brushed his prostate. Arthur did cry out then, well aware of what it was. Ivan had opened his new, remote-controlled bullet vibrator.

"What-What are you doing?!" exclaimed Arthur, turning to Ivan. "We don't have time for another round! They could get us down before the half hour's up!"

Lifting the remote so Arthur could see it, Ivan smiled innocently at him. "It will be fine. I'll make you come before they get us out." And he hit the button to turn it on.

Arthur's knees immediately buckled, sending him flying into Ivan's chest. He gasped as the vibrator buzzed inside him, rubbing against his sweet spot. It wasn't the sudden hit of pleasure from being fucked but it was enough that his body tingled all over, desperately wanting more sensation to increase his pleasure. "I-Ivan," he said, attempting to sound stern but actually sounding more in awe.

"Yes, solnyshko?"

"Why do you want me to come again?" Arthur managed to ask, trying to push off Ivan to look him in the eye.

Helping him stand, Ivan kept a hand on Arthur's upper arm to keep him upright. With shaky legs, Arthur was just able to stand, trembling all over as the pleasure washed over him. "You move in your sleep, solnyshko," Ivan answered, gesturing downwards. Arthur followed the gesture to see Ivan's dick standing proudly out from the opening of his trousers. His eyes widened as he realised that, not only had he already slicked himself up with lube, he wasn't wearing a condom.

He gulped as he realised that that meant he wanted come inside of Arthur, just as Arthur had hoped for earlier.

"I don't think we have the time..." Arthur said weakly, knowing that his body already betrayed him. He could see his own cock, already half-hard, rising up to meet Ivan's.

"Turn around to face the door," Ivan told him, "and kneel down."

Unable to muster the will to protest, Arthur did as he was told, already eager to have Ivan fill him up again. His hole wanted to be filled by more than the vibrator, wanted to be fucked into oblivion once again. He heard Ivan kneel behind him and shifted Arthur's legs until they were almost pressed together, an odd position for Ivan to enter him. Frowning, Arthur turned his head to ask what he was doing.

But Ivan beat him to it, shuffling forwards until his dick hit the back of Arthur's legs. Confused, Arthur looked behind him to find that Ivan had ducked further down by spreading his legs further than Arthur's so that his crotch was just below Arthur's. It took Arthur a second to realise what was about to happen and it was in that moment that Ivan moved.

His cock slid between Arthur's legs, covering them in lube as he moved forwards. With the position, it pushed against Arthur's balls, raising them up and letting them bounce down as Ivan moved back, slowly beginning to thrust in the small gap available. Surprised, Arthur gasped and struggled to keep himself steady, wondering at how good it felt to be fucked in this way, too.

Once he'd gotten a rhythm, Ivan wrapped his arms around Arthur, keeping him upright and in one place as he fucked Arthur's legs. Almost lazily, he took Arthur in hand as well, slowly stroking him. The vibrator kept buzzing away, labouring at keeping Arthur pleasured. There wasn't enough of it for Arthur to be anywhere near ready to come but he was fully hard now, his hips seeking more as he bucked into Ivan's hand in imperceptible thrusts.

For what felt like hours, they stayed in that position. Arthur was making little noises, not quite moans but something like purring, enjoying the attention. Ivan panted in his ear, clearly further gone than Arthur. They were still like that when the lift suddenly shuddered and the better lighting came on, showing the evidence of their activities more clearly. Above the door, the LED display came back to life showing that they had been at floor 11.

"F-Fuck," said Arthur, his eyes widening. "Ivan. You need to stop. We need to clean up."

"No," Ivan replied, calmly. "I _will_ make you come."

"I've come three times already!" Arthur cried. "We don't have time!"

"Oh?"

"We're only on the eleventh floor!"

Letting go of Arthur with one hand, Ivan leaned them both slightly to the side before straightening them up. "You forget what's inside you," Ivan said and, suddenly, the vibrator picked up speed.

Arthur yelled in surprise, the tingling pleasure increasing ten-fold. His breathing quickened and his heart began to pound again. He tried to fuck himself on what was inside of him even as his hips tried to find the glorious friction on his cock. Ivan helped by stroking him again, other arm back around him, though he held onto the remote.

As Arthur was brought closer to an orgasm, the lift began to move. Instead of dropping, however, they were pushed towards the floor as the lift slowly rose. Somewhere in his overwhelmed mind, Arthur realised that they must have been between floor 11 and 12 and they were taking them up so they could open the doors and get them out. They were about to be found in the middle of sex. It made him shudder to think of it and he tried to shift away from Ivan.

"They're going to open the doors!"

"Not yet," Ivan said as they stopped once more, this time with the LED displaying 12. "We're going down, remember?"

"O-Oh," said Arthur, not sure how he felt about that. They were still in danger of being caught, of course, but he was beginning to really enjoy the sex.

Ivan ducked his head into Arthur's neck and kissed him there before shifting so his mouth was next to Arthur's ear. "You wanted them to open the doors just then, didn't you?" he murmured, his words sending tingles and shivers along Arthur's entire body.

"N-No, I didn't."

"Yes. You did. You want them to find you, solnyshko," Ivan continued, his tone teasing. "You want to be in this exact position as the doors open, as everyone looks in. You want there to be strong men who'll look at you with interest. You want there to be people you know looking in, watching us finish. You want to come all over one of them, want to scream out your pleasure as they watch. You want me to fuck you in front of them. Hm, I expect you want me to bend you over and fuck you after you've come from this, show them how we did it earlier. Don't you?"

"I-I-I-!" Arthur couldn't help it: he pictured it as Ivan fucked his legs and the vibrator abused his prostate and Ivan's hand kept working. He pictured the LED saying 0, the doors opening, the shock and disgust and arousal. Shuddering, he shook his head, even as he knew he was close. "N-No. P-Please, Ivan."

"'Please' what?"

"I only... I only want you... to see me."

"See you?" Ivan sounded puzzled.

"You're the only one allowed..." Arthur paused to gasp as Ivan rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock. "Allowed to see me being fucked."

That seemed to be enough to send Ivan over the edge. He gasped into Arthur's ear and Arthur felt something splatter over his legs: between his thighs, over the back of them and across his balls. It made him feel warm all over, pleased he had made Ivan come before him this time. Clearly, he could take control in sex if he wanted to.

But Ivan wasn't finished. After panting into the back of Arthur's neck, he went back to his ministrations, stroking Arthur faster now. "You're right. I'm the only one allowed to see you. Imagine the punishment I'll give you for being seen."

"I-Ivan," Arthur gasped, images flooding his head until he was balanced on the edge.

At the same instant, the lift suddenly began to descend, moving quickly enough that Arthur felt weightless for an instant, disorienting him in his aroused state. He groaned and leaned back against Ivan, grinding against him as he yearned for more inside of him.

"Look at that," said Ivan, wickedly. "We'll be seen soon. All those people will see you, Arthur. They'll want to watch you come. They'll know you've taken a cock in your arse. They'll want to watch you use your toys."

And, between floors 8 and 7, Ivan pressed another button on the remote. The vibrator was suddenly rubbing against Arthur's sweet spot so violently that all Arthur could think was, _so close, more, need more_. An image of a huge crowd of people seeing him as the lift doors opened hit him full force and suddenly he was coming, screaming out, "Fuck, Ivan! Yes, yes, _yes_!" Cum splattered on the floor several times as Arthur came, long and hard, the vibrator never ceasing its movements, Ivan holding Arthur's cock.

It took several moments for Arthur to come down from his high, still feeling on edge. He realised that was because Ivan hadn't turned off the vibrator, though he had released Arthur's dick. Dazedly, Arthur turned in Ivan's grasp to press a kiss to Ivan's lips. Ivan smiled into it before pulling away.

"Hurry," he said. "Get dressed. If you come to my flat, I will clean you up."

"The vibrator," slurred Arthur, leaning into Ivan instead of moving.

Ivan smirked. "Leave it in. Let's see if you can behave in front of everyone."

They moved then, Ivan standing up first so he could help Arthur up. He quickly tucked himself away and grabbed his coat, slinging it over his arm in such a way the stains wouldn't be visible. Arthur, slowly regaining his senses, looked up at the LED display – and realised he didn't have time to get fully dressed as they were now at floor 3. With a yelp, Arthur tried to move to his clothes only to stumble. Ivan caught him and helped him over.

By the time the doors opened, Arthur had shoved half his clothes in the bag, along with the box for the vibrator. He wore only his shirt, his trousers and his shoes. Tie, sweater, underwear and socks were in the bag and he hoped nobody would be able to see them. Ivan smiled sweetly at Arthur, dangled the remote in front of his nose and swiftly slipped it into his pocket as the doors slid open. He stepped out, instantly crowded by the rescuers. Arthur rushed to follow, trying not to stumble or wince, the vibrator still sending tingles along every nerve in his body.

Once released from their private haven, they were quick to head for the stairs, leaving the cum-splattered lift behind.

**Author's Note:**

> And so they went to Ivan's place where he put a bandage around his neck to hide it before getting in with Arthur and washing him - amongst other things. It takes an entire weekend for Arthur to get back to his own flat. ;)
> 
> But, yeah, anyways, I figure that Arthur's a publisher's assistant and Ivan... is a mafia boss, just because I like the idea of the sex getting more interesting after Arthur finds out. If their relationship lasts through the reveal. (Which it will. Ivan has enough money to fill Arthur's flat with apology roses.)
> 
> I'd actually like to do a series of explicit stories with these two. Either... A series with them from this AU going from Neighbour to Boyfriend to Husband and everything in between, each with a sex scene in the middle. OR A series of RusEng stories in different AUs with a sex scene in the middle.
> 
> However, I think I'll wait and see if I get any more Tumblr requests.
> 
> (Also, I looked on Google Translate for the Russian for 'dear' and gave up so I stole solnyshko from the Yuri on Ice fanfics I've been reading.)


End file.
